En attendant Battousai
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Ma première fanfic sur un univers autre que jeu vidéo je suis inspirée par les JV! Ecrite sous mon pseudo masculin de Laekh Traumen. C'est le nom que j'utilise pour mes histoires écrites sur des coups de tête vers les 3 h du matin


En Attendant Battôsai…  
  
  
  
N'avez-vous jamais pensé que le temps était la chose la plus subjective au monde ? Une minute peut sembler une heure, une heure passe en une seconde. Tout dépend de notre perception des choses, de nos sentiments, de nos émotions…  
  
Oh, et voilà que je suis en train de débiter des clichés sur le temps ! Mais… je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, à part… tuer… tuer le temps. J'attends, assis sur ce canapé recouvert d'un drap blanc, dans le noir. Quel joli oxymore ! La couleur de ce tissu est bien sûr invisible dans cette totale obscurité. Tout se confond et se mélange dans une telle situation, même mes propres pensées semblent se fondre dans le décor. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur cette porte, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre. C'est ma vie, ma raison de vivre qui en dépend. Cette porte juste devant moi.  
  
Et pourtant, je parviens à percevoir les étagères remplies de livres qui m'entourent. L'odeur de papier se fait même légèrement sentir, tout se mélange en fait dans cet obscurité attentive, dans cette attente obscure.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'attends en fait ? Je sais QUI j'attends, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce pourquoi je l'attends. Est-ce pour les venger, arracher à la plus fine lame du Japon son titre et l'offrir à mes défunts camarades ? Prouver que nous sommes et serons toujours les plus forts ? Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Alors, pourquoi suis-je en train de me poser des questions… ?  
  
C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas à me poser des questions, mais à garder en tête cet ultime but qui donne tout son sens à mon existence. Ensuite, lorsque j'aurai atteint ce but… alors je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
C'est étrange que depuis tous ces mois, je ne me sois encore jamais analysé à ce point. Pendant tout ce temps – tout ce temps qui est une norme si subjective – je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner, de ne penser à rien mis à part à garder ce but en tête. C'en est devenu une idée fixe, je suppose. Tellement, que j'ai tout abandonné pour suivre ce but. Pour tuer cet homme. Et maintenant que je sais que le moment est venu, qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où tout se jouera… eh bien, ce n'est que maintenant que j'arrive à prendre un peu de ce temps pour regarder derrière moi. Et le spectacle du passé qui s'offre à ma vue n'est guère joli à voir.  
  
Le vieil homme avait peut-être raison, peut-être suis-je parti trop loin à présent pour revenir. Ma force s'est décuplée et c'est devenu, a-t-il dit, une force malfaisante qu'il devait sceller. Il n'a pas réussi. Il est sans doute mort de ses blessures. Le sabre ne fait pas de prisonnier. Lorsqu'on s'y donne à fond, il n'y a pas de blessé à la fin de la bataille. Il n'y a qu'un vainqueur et un cadavre, c'est tout.  
  
Cela fait plus d'une semaine, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Que c'était hier que je l'ai tué pour s'être mis au travers de mon chemin, car il voulait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. Il l'a payé de sa vie, je suppose. Mais au moins, il avait compris le choix que j'avais fait, il comprenait ma détermination. Il m'a toujours si bien compris, ce vieil homme.  
  
Et elle, l'a-t-elle compris ? J'espère, je l'espère pour elle. Mais la connaissant, elle n'abandonnera pas si facilement, elle a une telle force de caractère malgré son jeune âge !  
  
Je voudrais qu'elle ne paraisse plus jamais devant moi. Mais si jamais je la retrouvais sur mon chemin, aurais-je la force de… d'écarter l'obstacle ? De l'écarter comme je l'ai fait pour lui il y a une semaine ?  
  
… Mais à quoi bon faire des suppositions ?  
  
A présent est venu le moment de vérité. Je ne dois plus m'interroger ni hésiter, seul le but compte et quel que soit le résultat de ce dernier combat, je sais qu'il marquera la fin de tout. Ce sera l'achèvement de tous ces mois d'entraînement en ermite, de tous ces sacrifices. La revanche pour les sacrifices de mes hommes. Eux ont sacrifié leur vie, je peux bien en sacrifier quelques unes en leur mémoire.  
  
Tuer cet homme lors de ce duel ou mourir. Tuer cet homme et mourir. La perspective de mon avenir est fort étroite, hein ? Ha… !  
  
Mais laissons ça de côté pour plus tard. Le moment est venu, je peux sentir sa présence derrière cette porte. Il hésite mais je sais qu'il franchira ce seuil et tiendra sa promesse. Il me doit un duel. J'ai tant attendu ce moment, j'en étais même arrivé à prier pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il ne meurt pas avant que je puisse le combattre. Et le tuer de mes propres mains. C'est mon unique but et maintenant, le but est en vue. Comme un voyageur las, j'aperçois finalement la fin de la route. Ma vie comme ma route s'achèvera en cet instant-ci.  
  
La porte s'ouvre lentement, grinçant légèrement sur ses gongs. La lumière provenant du couloir s'engouffre dans l'obscurité de la pièce où je suis assis, s'engouffre dans ma propre obscurité. Le moment est venu, finalement. Mon attente touche à sa fin. La fin est venue avec ce jeune homme aux cheveux de feu qui se tient dans l'embrasure.  
  
Nos deux regards se fixent l'un l'autre et je peux sentir qu'il est tout aussi déterminé. Mais déterminé à quoi ? A tenir sa promesse de se battre en duel contre moi, ou de tenir une autre promesse ? Et de quel autre promesse pourrait-il bien s'agir ?  
  
Je ne me pose plus de question maintenant, le moment est venu pour moi de briser cette seconde – si courte et pourtant si longue – de silence qui a accompagné son entrée :  
  
« Je vous attendais… C'est l'heure de tenir votre promesse… Himura Battôsai… »  
  
*****  
  
Notes : Hum… le résultat n'est pas comme je l'avais en tête en commençant cette fanfic. Bien que ce soit plus court que ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, j'ai bien trop digressé en chemin, je suppose. Mais il s'agit de ma toute première fic sur Rurouni Kenshin (ou de tout autre manga, d'ailleurs) alors soyez indulgent, SVP… ^^ ;  
  
Il s'agit donc, vous l'aurez compris, des pensées qu'Aoshi Shinomori aurait pu avoir tandis qu'il attendait Kenshin dans le repaire de Shishio. J'ai tout écrit en une traite, d'où les digressions (désolé ! ^^ ;;) mais d'un autre côté, le style d'écriture correspond bien au mode de pensée humaine, qui fonctionne par digression et associations d'idées.  
  
Voilà, ce sera tout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir ceci par le smiley de Kenshin dont j'ai découvert l'existence récemment (Lol !) : ^_^x  
  
Laekh, 11.2001 


End file.
